rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SuperHighSchoolLevelFighter/What if RWBY ran with a theme of emotional control?
Okay, so it all started as I was musing about this RWBY fanfic I may or may not write if I can summon the energy, and I realised something. I mean, I don't know whether if it's just speculation on the actual show on my part or if it's just an idea that will be wasted, but here's a thought: What if RWBY ran with a theme of emotional control over others...with ALL of Team RWBY? (You don't foreshadow something like that in Time To Say Goodbye and then DON'T follow up on it. That's just narratively wrong.) I mean, it would create what sounds like a genuinely engaging story for the most part. The theme would create a very long character arc for one or more key players that can hang over their heads even as they resolve several other mini-arcs beforehand. Team RWBY have got the perfect manipulators set up for them when you think about it. Even if they don't do that in the show other fanfic writers could write an AU that for the most part follows the key parts of the main universe while adding this in. Ruby could have Ozpin as her manipulator, in the guise of...basically whatever control he damn well wants, as long as it isn't lashing out in anger. He's thousands of years old, he must have some experience at this. I imagine him to be the sort who drives people like Ruby into situations where she must keep dancing to his tune because literally the only alternative is giving up, and thus rendering everyone who died for her a waste. Weiss has her old man Jacques, obviously. His manipulation would be blackmail and threats. He has in canon resorted to the guilt-tripping side of manipulation but would probably resort to this as his go-to now that Weiss has buggered off out of his grasp.And he's got enough money to make sure she is never going to get any peace. Blake's got Adam. '''Technically, this might fall under the same category as the threaten and blackmail camp, but his is clear way more physical in nature. And so far, he hasn't really needed to threaten Blake with anything: if he wants to destroy something precious, he'll just fuck it all up with no fanfare needed. There is no 'might': he 'will'. '''Yang '''COULD have a manipulator in the form of '''Raven...if she can be written out the corner she's in. I thought she was going to be one of those 'one-up' types, rubbing it in Yang's face that she's better than her, and that she's going to have to catch up if she wants to get what she wants. Could be for benevolent reasons depending on the writer, driving Yang to be better to protect what's important sounds like a better idea than just pissing off out of fear, yet still staying in contact with a close source like Qrow where she could be traced and found. It could have also fed the twisted Social Darwinism theme she had going better, wanting to be defeated by the better, stronger next generation. I do genuinely think that this could make RWBY a more compelling story and give it its own identity for others to over-analyze and appreciate. Leave your thoughts in the comments as per the norm. Category:Blog posts